


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by himekohimura



Series: BNHA AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boku no Hero Academia au, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychic Abilities, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: In a world where everyone has superpowers, called “Quirks”, Heroes take up the mantle of protecting the peace. Forming agencies and regulating themselves, they defeat others who use their Quirks for nefarious reasons. Jun has been working at Johnny’s Agency for three years now and has never met Johnny’s top Hero, code name “Fisherman”.A My Hero Academia-esq story.





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/gifts).



> For the fishing_mj exchange on DW. This one is edited and a bit different than the one posted there. You don't need to have watched the anime or read the manga to understand this story.

The agency is abuzz with activity as Jun walks in to work that day. Whispers and excitement fill the air and Jun, who had been on a week-long mission in Ibaraki, has no clue as to why.

His irritation grows as he enters his shared office space only to find it an absolute mess. Folders and books askew, animals sitting on what was probably important paperwork and Aiba, the person that was probably the reason for the mess, sitting on a rolling chair, feet up and on his phone doing nothing about it. “Aiba-san,” Jun’s clipped voice rings out and Aiba jerks to attention along with the several dogs and cats and is that a _squirrel?!_

“MatsuJun!” Aiba squeaks, obviously surprised. “I thought you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow!”

“I told you exactly when I’d be back, it’s written out on the calendar that’s right in front of you,” Jun points at said calendar, a red marker scribble that had been his memo to his coworker under today’s date.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Aiba apologizes profusely as he gathers up the papers, shooing the animals back into their corners. Some of them have papers in their mouth, trying to help Aiba out, but it just makes more of a mess and Jun can’t help the irritated sigh when he runs a hand over his face.

This is not what he wanted to deal with today.

The mission in Ibaraki had been grueling. Natural disasters always were. Death and decay clung to his skin still, even after a long bath and scrub. There wasn’t much he could do to prevent storms and the like, despite his control over the weather. He could only let them run their course, try to lessen the blow. If he tried to redirect them or dissipate it completely, it’d only end up somewhere else; the butterfly effect in action.

The calculation, skill, and stamina needed to keep his Quirk going had eaten away at him and he felt almost ready to collapse. But work didn’t stop for Heroes. Not at their caliber at least.

He takes a seat at his desk, sighing as he bats away the bird that sits there. He doesn’t mind the animals, really. Aiba kept them in their nests and cubbies with a kind word, but he did have trouble telling them not to get into their things. Because his Quirk was the ability to control animals, Aiba had to be careful not to word his sentences into commands. Altruistic soul that Aiba was, the other detested the very thought of controlling animals. Instead he talked to them in that special way of his, and most of the time they obeyed anyway.

 “Do you know why everyone seems to be losing their shit today?” Jun questions, taking out a folder of documents. Now that the physical work was done, he had to file the reports. It gives him a headache just thinking about it. “I was walking in and saw no less than five people trip over their own feet and I had nothing to do with it.”

“Oh that?” Aiba had given up on making things orderly and was instead petting a large Labrador. It isn’t one of the usuals that show up in the office so Jun thinks it’s either a new rescue or a stray. “Ohno-sempai is coming back today. Everyone is really excited to have him back.”

“’Ohno-sempai’?” Jun frowns. “Who’s that?”

Aiba blinks for a moment before bringing his hands together suddenly as realization dawned on him. “Oh! You weren’t here when he was. Ohno-sempai is the “Fisherman”. He’s been in Kyoto for the last three years on loan to a sister agency. I think you were recruited right after he left.”

That makes sense. Jun’s only been part of Johnny’s agency for almost three years. He might not know ‘Ohno-sempai’ but Jun is definitely aware of who the Fisherman is. With an almost perfect record when capturing Villains, the Fisherman was one of the top Heroes in Japan. Jun isn’t completely aware of what the other’s Quirk is, though, but he’s seen some of the footage of the criminals just handing themselves into the police with the shadowy figure of the Fisherman standing in the background. Jun supposes it’s some sort of body controlling Quirk. It’d make sense since there was barely ever any collateral damage when the Fisherman took to the streets.

“Matsumoto!” Both Aiba and Jun turn to the door, Sakurai’s head peaking in. “Oh good, you’re back.”

“I just got in. Is something wrong?” Jun questions.

“Was wondering if you’re up for another case right now, you’re my only high powered Quirk in here at the moment,” Sakurai looks apologetic. “Electric-type Villain terrorizing Rodeo Street in Shibuya. I know you just got back but…”

Jun sighs and gets up. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll do it.”

Sakurai looks grateful as he hands over the memo with details. “Sorry to bother you.”

Jun just waves his hand. “I didn’t sign up to become a Hero so I could just sit at a desk, you know?”

Sakurai laughs, knowing the comment was specifically aimed at him. Sakurai Sho’s Quirk was pretty powerful as well, a fire-related Quirk that could burn people to ash with just a touch. Or something like that. Sakurai had been on desk duty way longer than Jun had been at the company. Sakurai was amazing at organization and planning so their founder, Kitagawa-san, had him on a desk job unless they really needed him. Jun supposes this is because there was way too much property damage to have him out on the streets all the time and Sakurai didn’t seem to mind the paperwork at all. In fact, Jun thinks that he likes his desk job more than being on the streets, hence his comment.

“The company car is waiting, if you need it.”

Jun snorts as he walks toward the balcony. “No need.” He’s never taken the company car in his life; he wasn’t going to start now. Pulling on his mask, he opens the door to the balcony and licks a finger to test the wind. Oh good, it was going the right direction for once. He looks back at Sakurai who’s watching him with an exasperated look. Aiba is there smiling and waving. Some of the others are watching on in interest as well. Despite their super powered world, there were very few who could actually _fly_. Jun waves back at Aiba and then let the wind carry him up into the air and towards trouble.

\--

The streets were trashed and charred by the time Jun arrives at the scene. The Villain is surrounded by police but none of them are authorized to use their Quirks in situations such as these. Contain and control was their motto. Keep the Villain in one spot so that the Heroes can come in and do the dirty work.

“Sakumoto-san,” Jun lands gracefully next to one of the detectives he knew, an older man that had been on the force for longer than Jun had been training to be a Hero.

“Matsumoto-san,” Sakumoto nods his head toward the Villain in front of them, keeping the police at bay with a wall of electricity. A plan formulates in Jun’s mind. “Anything you need to get your job done faster?”

“Move your troops back. If they can, get on their cars. It should keep them safe,” Jun says, closing his eyes and letting his other senses fill him for a brief moment. Sakumoto is already on his radio, signaling a retreat even as Jun takes a step forward toward danger.

There’s a lot of moisture in the atmosphere, easy to bring toward him and into the strip of street they occupied. He opens his eyes and walked toward the wall.

All Quirks had a limiter. He doesn’t know why, but he knows there’s been extensive research but nothing conclusive was made about it. It was just a part of having a Quirk. Jun’s was that he always had to be at the center of whatever it was that he creates. Just like the sudden downpour he’s creating around him. He needed to be close enough to the Villain and the wall to make this work.  

The Villain doesn’t see him, focused on the police officers in front of him, yelling at them as they retreat. The downfall of all Villains, he supposes. The need to monologue. He approaches the wall and lets the rain cloud expand and encompass the both of them.

It’s almost anticlimactic. The Villain goes down within seconds, unable to take the loopback of his own electricity through the water. A gust of wind keeps Jun afloat to avoid the spark. There was the chance that the Villain could have withstood it, but most electric types could only take so much without overloading.

Jun dismisses the rain and motions to the police to step in when he’s sure the charge has dispersed enough.

“That was easy,” Sakumoto snorts as he comes over to cuff the Villain.

“He wasn’t that smart,” Jun shrugs. “If there’s nothing else?”

Sakumoto shakes his head. “I’ll fax over the police report when it’s done.”

“Much appreciated,” Jun nods his thanks and turns away, bringing wind up around him to take him back to headquarters. He’s about to take off when he feels like something is drilling into his ear.

 _Murderer_ it whispers harshly before pain explodes through his mind and he screams.

\--

_Jun dreams of a lake. Or maybe it’s an ocean. He doesn’t know. He’s never been here before. He doesn’t think he’s ever dreamt of a place he’s never been. “You know, there’s a lot of fish in there,” he hears someone say and he turns. A smaller, much tanner man stands on the grassy hillside beside him. He’s got a fishing rod and a cooler with him. He smiles at Jun and Jun frowns back._

_“Who are you?”_

_The other shrugs. “I don’t know, really.”_

_“How can you not know?”_

_“Sometimes I’m me, sometimes I’m not. It all depends on the person seeing me.”_

_“What? That makes no sense.” Jun feels like his head is spinning._

_The other looks a bit panicked at that. “Oh, oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to unbalance you. I’m Satoshi.”_

_“Satoshi? I don’t know anyone named Satoshi.”_

_“Now you do,” Satoshi smiles as the spinning stops, heading down to the lake. “Wanna fish with me?”_

_“Not particularly,” Jun follows him, though, curious. “I’m dreaming right now, aren’t I?”_

_Satoshi turns and looks at him for a second. “You’re a smart one, aren’t you?”_

_“What do you mean by that?”_

_“Not everyone realizes that.”_

_Jun’s eyes narrow. “You’re…not a figment of my dream reality are you?” That spinning feeling is coming back again. “What’s going on? Why are you here?”_

_“I’m here to help,” Satoshi reaches forward and grabs his hand. The cooler isn’t there anymore. It confuses Jun. “Please focus on me.”_

_“Tell me what’s happening,” Jun demands, yanking his hand out of Satoshi’s._

_Satoshi bites his lip. “Usually it doesn’t happen like this,” Satoshi says as if this is all Jun’s fault. Jun raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. Satoshi sighs. “You’re in a Mind Terror.”_

_Jun blinks. A Mind Terror meant that he was attacked by a psychic who left what was essentially a bomb in his head. It would mean he was going insane. But… “This doesn’t feel like a Mind Terror.”_

_Satoshi shrugs. “I’m keeping it at bay until I can fix you.”_

_Everything seems to fall into place then. “You’re a mind healer then?”_

_“Not exactly, but I know what to do. You’ll be fine soon, you just have to trust me and not panic.”_

_“Do I look panicked?”_

_Satoshi smiles softly. “No, no you don’t.” He lifts his rod again and now there’s two of them. “Want to fish?”_

_“Do I have a choice?”_

_“Well I don’t know how to do anything else, really…” The other looks unsure, confused now. Shouldn’t a mind healer be better at this?_

_“Fine,” Jun takes the rod from Satoshi. “Let’s fish.”_

 

His body feels heavy and exhausted when he finally surfaces from unconsciousness. The first thing he notices is the general panic. People are whispering, probably for his sake, but he can hear the frantic nature of their tone. “What’s going on?” he tries to say, but it comes out garbled and incomprehensible.

“MatsuJun! You’re awake!” Aiba’s voice is shrill and Jun winces. The other apologizes almost instantly and tries to whisper, but the whisper sounds just as loud as his regular voice. “We were so worried!”

“Calm down, Aiba-san,” he hears Sakurai scold in a more calm voice. “We need you to help with Ohno-san. I’ll take care of Matsumoto-san.” Jun struggles to get his eyes open, but his lids feel as if lead weights had been attached to them.

“What’s going on?” Jun tries to ask again and this time it sounds a bit more intelligible. But his throat feels rough, like he’s been screaming for hours. “Sakurai-san?”

“You should rest more. Ohno-san was able to fix the Mind Terror.” He feels a light touch on his shoulder. He assumes its Sakurai’s hand since his eyes refuse to open. “Sleep. For real this time. You need it.”

His mind seems to agree with the other’s words, even though he has so many questions and he feels himself fall back into slumber, this time without the weird fisherman and his beach.

\--

  _“Why fishing?” Jun asks after he catches is first fish. It’s kind of relaxing and exhilarating and he wonders why he’s never done this before._

_“My dad was a fisherman,” Satoshi shrugs. “I’ve been doing it all my life.” He cuts into Jun’s fish expertly. “When creating something like this, it’s better to go to something you’re familiar with.”_

_“Hmm…” Jun says noncommittally. “So does that mean everything I’m experiencing is made from your mind and not mine?”_

_“Something like that.”_

 

The next time Jun wakes, everything comes into focus faster. His body still feels weak, like he’s been through some sort of physical ordeal, but he knows that he hasn’t. The fight with the Villain was barely something worth reporting. Whatever that Mind Terror did to him, it was intense, more intense than a full out fight.

“You’re awake.” Jun slowly moves his head toward the sound. The man from his mind is standing there, looking a bit older than Jun remembers from the figure on the beach. He has the same smile though. “Everyone was worried.”

Jun opens his mouth to reply only to shut it when the door opens and in comes Sakurai. “Oh, hey you’re up.” Jun nods, but it takes effort and Sakurai looks chastened. “I’d better leave you to rest then. Ohno-san? I came to tell you that Takizawa-san is looking for you.” There’s an odd tone in Sakurai’s voice. But Jun knows it’s probably because of something else unrelated to him.  

“I’ll be right there,” Satoshi says and Sakurai nods at the both of them before leaving.

“Ohno-san?” Jun looks up at Satoshi. Or at least, the person he thought was Satoshi. Was he wrong?

“Ah, Ohno Satoshi,” Satoshi clarifies. “I’d better go see what Takizawa-kun wants.”

“You’re…” Jun reaches out to stop the other from leaving, gripping his arm. “You were in my mind.”

Satoshi nods. “I’m sorry. I didn’t touch anything else but the Mind Terror, I swear.” His expression looks worried. Jun shakes his head.

“I don’t mean that. I just. Wasn’t sure.”

“Oh,” Satoshi looks at Jun’s hand on his arm. It’s almost as if he’s surprised to see it there. “Well…I need to talk with Takizawa-kun, so…”

“Oh, sorry.”

Jun lets the other go and he hurries off. Exhaustion doesn’t take him to sleep though and he lays there staring at the ceiling wondering what was going on. He goes through what he knows about Mind Terrors while staring at a blemish in the wall paint. He doesn’t know much about them, only that they’re rare and dangerous. Once hit with a Mind Terror, one would either go insane or die. It’s a miracle that Jun can even think for himself right now, which says a lot for the skill of that man named Satoshi. Only people with powerful psychic type Quirks could accomplish Mind Terrors and even then, only an intense amount of training could leave such an impact on the human brain. Most psychics weren’t powerful enough to create a Mind Terror and even if they were, why would they target Jun?

He’s in the middle of listing out all the Villains he’s captured, trying to figure out if any of them had a psychic Quirk that could do this much damage when Satoshi enters again, followed by Takizawa Hideaki, a mind healer from a local hospital that Jun knew. “Ah, MatsuJun, it’s been a while,” Takizawa comes up to the side of the bed, his hand hovering over his shoulder slightly. “Do you mind?”

Jun nods and the other lets his hand fall, touching him directly. Something clicks in his brain then. The reason why Satoshi looked so surprised when Jun grabbed him. Most psychics were touch telepaths. Satoshi was probably confused when Jun let himself be so vulnerable. Said man was standing just behind Takizawa, looking a bit chastised. He wonders why.

“It’s because Ohno-san isn’t a licensed mind healer,” Takizawa responds to the thought and Jun feels a spike of annoyance. “Sorry, you were projecting a bit there. I didn’t mean to hear.” Takizawa lifts his hand from Jun’s shoulder. “It looks like there isn’t anything wrong, despite Ohno-san’s bumbling around.” Satoshi winces at that. “You should be able to go home later today if your body is up to it.”

“Thank you, Takizawa-san,” Jun says. “Can I ask what exactly happened though?”

Takizawa glances back at Satoshi who looks anywhere else but at the other. “You were hit with a Mind Terror. Thankfully due to the Villain attack, paramedics were already on the scene. They took you straight back to the Agency as per Hero identity regulations and called me after they realized it was a Mind Terror.

“When I arrived, Ohno-san here had already started to separate your conscious mind and the Mind Terror so that we could isolate it and remove its influence on you. Thankfully Ohno-san didn’t screw up and make it worse.” Takizawa glares at Satoshi and the other looks down at his feet, properly chastised. “But you were screaming and thrashing for a good part of the healing process, which is why your body and throat probably feel a bit sore and overused.”

Jun nodded, taking this all in. “Do you know who attacked me in the first place?”

Takizawa shakes his head. “There wasn’t any residue on the Mind Terror to trace it back to whoever implanted it in the first place. Whoever this is, they’re trained well.”

“Thank you, Takizawa-san. And…” Jun wonders if he should call the other by the name given in the dream. He decides it’s too personal in this sort of setting and settles on “Ohno-san.”

“I’ll let Aiba-kun and Sakurai-san in then, if you’re up to it?” Takizawa asks and Jun nods as the other heads to the door, presumably to get Aiba and Sakurai.

Jun turns to Satoshi. “How long were we in that dream?” Jun asks, dreading the answer.

Satoshi tilts his head to the side as if counting. “A few days?” he says with a bit of uncertainty.

“A few—!”

“MatsuJun!” Aiba comes bounding through the room doors with Sakurai and Takizawa just behind him. “We were so worried!” The other looks teary and red eyed.

“I’m okay now,” Jun reassures the other, but his attention is on Satoshi who, very quietly, leaves the room.

\--

  _“Can you create anything else?” Jun asks later, when he’s had enough of fishing and is just enjoying the scenery._

_“What do you want?” Satoshi asks, looking over at Jun._

_Jun shrugs. “How about an island in the distance or something?”_

_Satoshi looks over across the water. Jun blinks through a bit of haze and smiles when he sees the shadow of an island in the distance. “That’s kinda cool.”_

_Satoshi doesn’t say anything, but Jun can feel the satisfaction._

 

“I have Ohno-san working on your case,” Sakurai says as Jun walks through the doors to his office. He’d been given a clean bill of health yesterday, so there was no need to stay at home any longer. “So please don’t disturb it.”

“I wasn’t planning to,” Jun says but it doesn’t sound convincing and Sakurai looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

Sakurai sighs. “Just please don’t get in Ohno-san’s way is all.”

“Where is he anyway? I haven’t seen him since the hospital.”

“Working with Takizawa-san,” Sakurai shuffles some papers around before handing Jun a stack. “These rosters need to be sorted.”

Jun looks down at the pile of papers. “What?”

“You’re assigned to desk duty.”

Jun drops the papers back on Sakurai’s desk. “I think not.”

Sakurai sighs as if he knew Jun was going to be difficult. “Matsumoto-san. You just had someone attack you. A person with a powerful enough Quirk to leave a Mind Terror. Do you know what that means?”

“It means nothing—“

“It means that you are in danger,” Sakurai pushes the papers back toward Jun. “And a liability in the field.”

Jun’s mouth clicks shut. He takes the pile of papers and storms out. Sakurai sighs and shakes his head. “That went better than I expected it to.”

\--

_“Everything in here seems like it has some sort of filter over it,” Jun muses, watching the other fish. The sun still hovers just over the island he made Satoshi make, unmoving._

_“Does it?” Satoshi questions idly, moving his rod slightly._

_“Yeah. Like…a beauty filter for your phone.” Jun shrugs, running a finger over the rod. It feels real. He wonders how that is, how Satoshi is making this entire world for him like this. “Do you really look like that?”_

_“Like what?”_

_“I don’t know, cute?”_

_The rod in Satoshi’s hand drops._

 

A week later, they have a welcome back party for Satoshi.

The alcohol flows steadily that night and Jun partakes generously. He doesn’t usually, so Aiba is surprised when he asks for a refill over and over again. “You should slow down a bit, MatsuJun,” Aiba warns, but Jun waves the other off. He’s still assigned to desk duty so there’s no reason to not. Besides, he’s feeling a bit restless now, being cooped up in the office for so long. He misses the streets and the feeling of a storm gathering around him.

At the top of the table, Satoshi is drinking with the top dogs and Kitagawa, the founder of their Agency, himself. Sakurai is also there, serving as an MC to an unruly crowd who would rather shout profanities and rude suggestions than actually listen. After a while, he gives up and lets the crowd of Heroes do as they wish, only ever really stepping in to say something when someone uses their Quirk unexpectedly in their drunkenness.

Outside, it’s raining. Right over their restaurant and nowhere else. Other patrons come in soaked, confused at the phenomena, unaware that in a private room, Jun is sulking in the corner causing all of it with his current mood.

“They won’t let me in on it,” Jun complains. “I’ve asked again and again! It’s my mind, isn’t it? I was the one attacked so why can’t I go and find the person who attacked me?”

Aiba sits and nods along sympathetically. He knows disagreeing with Jun when he’s like this would just make it worse. “Here, drink this.” He hands the other a glass of water. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“No it won’t,” Jun hisses, but he drinks the water anyway. “Being off desk duty would make me feel better.” His eyes drift over to Satoshi—Ohno, he has to keep remind himself. It’s inappropriate to call the top Hero of their Agency by their first name. “I still don’t get it, though.”

“Get what?” Aiba asks, refilling Jun’s glass with water, a patient friend through and through.

“Him. ‘Fisherman’. Ohno.”

“What’s there to get?” Aiba shrugs, looking over at the head table where Ohno looks like he’s trying his best to be kind but looks like he’d rather be anywhere else but there. In his hands, he fiddles with fish hooks. Jun tries to focus on them but his eyes cross unexpectedly and he shakes his head. “Ohno-sempai is Ohno-sempai. He’s kind of just…himself.”

“You know, I was stuck with him in that dream for what felt like a month. They said it was three days.”

“Did anything happen in there?” Aiba questions.

“No,” Jun responds, and there’s a bit of a pout.

“Did you want something to happen in there?”

Jun’s silence says more than his words.

\--

  _“You’re really good at that, aren’t you?” Jun questions as Satoshi cuts into their fish with sure strokes._

_Satoshi laughs. It’s a nice sound. “If only it was this easy on the other side,” the older—or at least Jun thinks he’s older—says, bemused. “I can never get the knife sharp enough.”_

_“Or are you unwilling to buy a knife sharp enough?” Jun questions and feels the embarrassment from the other man flaring around him. It’s still weird to Jun how that works. He’s accepted he’s in some sort of dream world and that it’s necessary because of the Mind Terror, but it still hard to believe that somewhere that feels so_ real _could be make pretend._

_It’s been at least a week, his mind tells him, even though the sun has yet to fall beyond the horizon. He sleeps just like regular, eats, drinks, plays in the water when he feels like it. It feels like a genuine vacation for him. Satoshi is there as much as he can be, but the other disappears from time to time and the illusion wavers slightly when he’s not there. It’s the only reminder that this place isn’t real. That and the fact that sometimes, when he walks too far he’s transported back to the beach that he left._

_He wishes there was more to do than fish._

 

 

When he finally gets to meet Satoshi again, it’s in the breakroom late at night. Satoshi doesn’t even seem too surprised to meet him there, just smiles one of his soft smiles. “Matsumoto-san,” Satoshi says, looking like he’s actually asleep rather than walking toward a vending machine. “It’s been a while.”

“It’s been two weeks,” Jun says, crossing his arms trying to look intimidating. “I heard you haven’t gotten anywhere with my case.”

Satoshi puts in his money and chooses a coffee blend to be spat out. “We do have leads,” Satoshi says after a long moment.

“Do you?” Satoshi nods as he takes his coffee and opens it. “Then tell me,” Jun demands.

“Can’t,” he looks apologetic even as he takes a sip from the can. “Sho-chan would be mad.”

“’Sho-chan’ has me on desk duty. Do you think I care if he would be mad or not?”

“I would care,” Satoshi says. “I don’t want to make Sho-chan mad.”

Jun takes a deep breath, trying not to get frustrated. “It’s my case, Satoshi.”

The other stills suddenly and Jun is confused as to why until he realizes this is the first time he’s called the other by his name outside of the dream world. He doesn’t take it back though. “I want to get out on the field. You can understand that, right? I was already…” Jun bites at his lip for a long second before continuing. “I was already locked up before, with you, for a month. What seemed like a month, anyway.  Being holed away for even more time…”

Satoshi’s face drops and Jun feels guilty but it’s true. “I’ll…” Satoshi sighs. “I’ll talk to Sho-chan about it.”

“Please.”

\--

  _“Can’t you make some sort of weather for me?” Jun questions half-way into the second week. Time passes weirdly here. Sometimes he feels bored but most of the time it’s like he’s lost in thought. But he misses the feel of the wind, the way the weather responded to him._

_“I don’t know enough about the weather to do that,” Satoshi says, going through the motions of cleaning his cutting knives as if they’re real. He could just make them clean but he thinks the other likes doing it._

_“I do. Can’t you just take that from me?”_

_Satoshi looks up with a frown. “I don’t want to touch your mind more than necessary, Matsumoto-san.”_

_“Jun.” Satoshi blinks. “You let me call you Satoshi, so you can call me Jun.”_

_Satoshi smiles that really soft smile that Jun is starting to find comforting. “Okay, Jun-kun.”_

 

“Matsumoto-san.” There’s a disproving look on Sakurai’s face as Jun approaches his desk the next day. “Did you talk with Ohno-san about your case?”

“He didn’t tell me a single thing, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jun’s face takes on a cloudy look. Outside, it darkens slightly.

Sakurai takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, as if calming himself. “Look, I know you want on the case, off desk duty. But it’s still dangerous.” Jun says nothing and the sun vanishes from the sky, clouds piling up unexpectedly. “Unfortunately, Ohno-san is also the top Hero in our agency.”

Jun blinks. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It means if he requests something as animatedly as he does, he usually gets it.”

The clouds clear almost as suddenly as they arrived. “So?”

“So,” Sakurai takes another deep breath, looking tired but somewhat amused. “You’ll be working with Ohno-san on your case _on the stipulation_ ,” he inserts before Jun can get too excited. “That you are to follow Ohno-san’s order to the letter and not engage in battle with the Villain themselves. Got it?”

“Got it.” Jun’s grin is wide and Sakurai dismisses him with a wave of his hand, rolling his eyes.

\--

_“So how’s it going? The Mind Terror?” Jun is finally feeling restless, like he needs to move. Satoshi wavers slightly in his projection, a sign that Jun’s feelings are too chaotic about this subject. He’s learned that the more ‘unstable’ he gets, the more Satoshi has to work to keep his mind separate from the Mind Terror._

_“I have some help,” Satoshi says as he fiddles with the fish hooks in his hand. They’re not modern looking, but more like older, almost Polynesian in design. At least he thinks. Jun has spent enough time with the other to know that whenever the other is feeling unstable himself, he plays with them. He wonders if this is a thing he does in real life. “But it might be a bit more time.”_

_“You don’t have to lie to me.”_

_Satoshi raises his eyes to meet Jun’s and then looks away. “It’s not that. It’s just difficult. To keep you separated from the Mind Terror.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Um…” Satoshi fidgets. “If it ever got through, I wouldn’t be able to protect you. And you would go insane.”_

_“Oh. Well I’m glad you’re able to keep me here,” Jun doesn’t know what else to say to that._

_“I’m sorry it’s so boring.”_

_“It’s…surprisingly not,” Jun says honestly. He doesn’t know why but Satoshi’s presence is enough to keep him occupied. Watching the other work with the fishing poles or cut into fish or just sit and paint is fascinating to Jun in ways he doesn’t really want to inspect too closely, especially in a dream world like this. “Just…I trust you to do what you need to do. And if it comes to that…” He’s a Hero after all. Casualties were to be expected._

_“I won’t let it come to that,” Satoshi shakes his head. “I’d never let it come to that.”_

_“How do you—“_

_“It won’t come to that. I won’t let it.”_

 

Satoshi works on a different floor than he does, but he finds it easily enough. There aren’t very many offices on this level, mostly storage. He wonders why Satoshi is here and not on the main floor with the other Heroes.

“Ohno-san?” Jun knocks on the door to the other’s office and hears a loud crash on the other side. “Ohno-san?!”

He opens the door to find Satoshi on the floor, a toppled over chair and papers scattered. The other has a sheepish look on his face as he frantically tries to pick up the papers that have fallen. “Matsumoto-san, I’m sorry I was just…”

“Sleeping?” Jun raises an eye. He’s spent an entire month with this man, he feels like he knows him even though he shouldn’t. Not with an acquaintance that probably doesn’t exceed ten minutes in the real world.

“Uh…” Satoshi doesn’t answer that, but there’s a subtle blush on the other’s tan skin. Jun blinks when he expects the accompanying feeling of embarrassment and it isn’t there. He hasn’t realized how weird it’d feel being around the other when he can’t feel Satoshi’s emotions.

“No matter, Sakurai-san said I could find you here and get an update on my case.” Jun bends down to help the other put together his papers. “I hope you were sleeping on someone else’s case.”

The blush is more prominent. “Ohno-san.” Jun’s tone is rebuking.

“Do you have to call me that?” Satoshi complains, straightening and putting the papers on the desk. It’s neat, considering. Jun doesn’t know what he’s considering really. Satoshi just seemed like a messier person, like Aiba. “We’re alone now.”

“What do you mean, Ohno-san?” Jun emphasizes the other’s name and watches the distaste fall over Satoshi’s face. It really did feel weird not being able to feel his emotions.

“Only Sho-chan calls me that now,” Satoshi says, taking the papers in Jun’s hand and reorganizing them idly, using them as a distraction from looking at Jun’s face.

“I noticed.” At the party, he had been watching and listening. He was hoping for some information on his case, not because he was interested in the other.

Satoshi’s eyes narrow slightly at the documents he’s holding instead of directing it at Jun like Jun knows he wants to. “Fine. Matsumoto-san.” Jun feels his mouth trying to smile and he holds it back just barely. “Here. The police report from your case.” Satoshi shoves a paper from the pile at him.

Jun takes the paper, reading over it carefully. It’s just the minor details but it could be important. “Do you remember anything from the attack?” Satoshi questions, watching Jun from the corner of his eye as he plays with those fish hooks of his. The same ones from the dream world. It was as Jun suspected: a habit from the real world.

“I heard someone whisper ‘Murderer’ in my ear,” Jun says, giving the paper back to Satoshi. “Right before the attack.”

“What?” Satoshi takes the paper back, brows furrowing as he takes in the new information before running around to the other side of his desk, shuffling through the other paperwork. “Why didn’t you say that earlier?”

“Wait, you didn’t know?” Jun frowns, confused. “I thought you would have already had that information?”

“Why would I have that information?” Satoshi flips through a binder.

“Because you were in my head for three days.”

“I told you, didn’t I? That I didn’t want to go through your mind more than I needed to.”

“Well then why didn’t you ask me about this earlier?” Jun frowns. Satoshi doesn’t answer. “Satoshi.”

Satoshi finally looks up, but he looks away again. “I…” he starts and stops again. Jun doesn’t say anything, waiting. “We had spent a lot of time together. I thought it might be good for us to spend some time away from each other.” There’s something else that Satoshi isn’t saying but the words aren’t lies, at least it doesn’t sound like them to Jun so he lets the other keep his secrets for now.

Satoshi finds the page he was looking for in the binder and makes a small noise of satisfaction. Jun moves to read over Satoshi’s shoulder. “Victims?” Jun frowns, confused when he reads the header.

“People who you didn’t manage to protect,” Satoshi says. Jun’s frown deepens. “If they called you a murderer, maybe it’s one of these people.”

“That’s…” Jun doesn’t know what to say about that. It makes sense that someone might blame him for not protecting someone, but the thought that someone would makes him sick to his stomach. He’s always prided himself in his catch rate, in the fact that he’s saved countless lives by lessening the effects of storms and diverting floods as much as he can without permanent damage to the wildlife. He’s saved so many but…why has he not thought of those he’s failed?

“It’s one of the biggest downfalls of the establishment of Heroes,” Satoshi breaks the silence between them. “That we do not think of those we’ve failed.”

Jun’s eyebrow twitches. “Don’t read my—“

“I’m not. I never do.” Satoshi holds up the fish hooks in his hand, the ones that he keeps fiddling with. “I only enter someone’s mind if I touch them with these.”

Jun looks at the hooks, frowning. They’re just like what he had seen in the dream world but something looked off about them outside of it. “What?”

“That’s why my code name is ‘Fisherman’,” Satoshi smiles.

“You mean it’s not because you actually fish?” Jun raises an eyebrow at that.

Satoshi laughs. “No, though it’d probably be better if it was.” Satoshi pockets the fish hooks. “I won’t read your mind. Ever. Not without your permission, at least.”

\--

_“Ow!” Satoshi hisses when he cuts himself on one of his knives and it’s so sudden that Jun doesn’t even stop to think about the fact that he’s in a dream world so there’s no reason to be concerned, he’s already rushing to the other’s side wondering where he’d find some band aids and wondering how deep the cut was._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“It’s just a small cut,” Satoshi shows the other and it really is quite a small cut, like a paper cut. Jun takes the other’s hand in his own, ignoring the other’s sounds of distress as he grabs some tissues from the table and dabs at it gently._

_It’s after it’s stopped bleeding and the cut has mostly vanished that Jun remembers where he is. “Wait a second.”_

_“What?”_

_“How do you cut yourself in a dream?”_

_“Oh,” Satoshi blinks then looks at his hand again. The cut isn’t even there. “Huh.”_

_“Satoshi…”_

_The other laughs in embarrassment. “I think I just got carried away.”_

_“’Carried away’?” Jun raises an eyebrow. Satoshi’s hand is still in his and he doesn’t allow Satoshi to pull away, staring at it curiously. “Hey, why do you feel warm?”_

_“Um…because I’m human?” Satoshi’s brows furrow in confusion._

_“I mean, why does it feel warm here? Why does anything feel the way it does?” Jun brings Satoshi’s hand up to his face, inspecting the lines, running his thumb over them. “It’s like…it’s real.”_

_“It’s…it’s…” Jun feels the wave of Satoshi’s embarrassment and it causes him to drop the other’s hand like it’s hot, realizing suddenly what he was doing. “It’s not me, it’s you!”_

_Jun blinks, startled by Satoshi’s statement and the higher pitch of it. “What?”_

_“I mean…it’s just…” Satoshi is clutching his hand, the tips of his ears red. “What you feel is what your mind is making up, not me. I can’t make that stuff up for you. Your brain knows what a hand feels like. What sand feels like. What a fishing pole feels like. It’s all you.”_

_“Oh.” Jun takes that in, along with the pulsing feel of embarrassment around him. “I thought you’re not using my brain to make this illusion?”_

_“I’m not, but you also contribute to it all by just being in it,” Satoshi says. “It’s like I made a playground and your mind is playing in it in the way it sees fit.”_

_“Sounds really complicated.” Jun can’t help but continue to stare at Satoshi’s hand and wonder if it’s Stockholm syndrome that’s making him want to hold it again._

 

The case seems to be going nowhere after a week of investigating everyone who had been bereaved by Jun’s Quirk, although for some reason Jun isn’t as concerned about it as much as he’s very concerned about what he’s seeing on the desk in front of him.

“Ohno…san?” Jun blinks. There’s a Satoshi dressed as a woman, dancing on top of the desk they had been both working on for the past week. A ghost-like laughter erupts and he hears a loud smack. He blinks again and Satoshi is not on the desk dressed as a woman, but in his chair beating the crap out of another man with a newspaper. “What?”

“It was an illusion, whatever he showed you.” Satoshi smacks the other again for good measure even as the man Jun doesn’t know is still laughing.

“Oh…?” He’s very confused.

“This is Ninomiya Kazunari,” Satoshi introduces. “On loan from a different Agency.” Ninomiya nods, a Cheshire grin on his face. “He’s supposed to be helping us on our case.”

Jun tilts his head and then his eyes narrow as he focuses on what Ninomiya is wearing. “The Illusionist.” He knows this guy from the field. Not everyone wears a black latex suit. “You’re the idiot that almost made me lose control of my storm that one time!”

Ninomiya laughs. “Nice to meet you too, JStorm.”

“You could have gotten me killed!” Thunder suddenly erupts from somewhere and instead of looking scared Ninomiya just looks amused.

Satoshi looks between them, worried. “Is…working together going to be a problem?”

“Yes.”

“Nope.”

“Fuck you, Ninomiya.” Ninomiya laughs.

Satoshi sighs.

\--

_Satoshi takes him on a boat. The bob of the waves don’t feel quite right to Jun but he’s having fun jumping into the water that feels cool on his skin. He never has to worry about water going up his nose or even really air when he’s down here. He’s a bit afraid that when he goes swimming in the real world he’ll forget himself and just breathe normally. Satoshi watches from a seat on deck, a fond smile on his face as he watches._

_“Is it hard?” Jun asks as he floats on the surface. “To maintain this place and also work with the Mind Terror?”_

_“Sometimes,” Satoshi says with a shrug. “But I’ve been training for a long time.”_

_“Oh.” Jun looks up at the sky, at the pretty blues and whites of the clouds. “Like the times when you disappear?”_

_Satoshi doesn’t say anything because he’s not there. Jun looks up again, sees the clouds twitch unnaturally and tries not to panic and make it more difficult for the other._

 

“Do we have to have Ninomiya on the case?” Jun tries not to whine but he definitely is.

“He’s really good at stealth missions,” Satoshi says diplomatically. “So it’s not like you have to meet him that often.”

“Often enough,” Jun grumbles as he handles some of the paperwork from Ninomiya’s last mission. They had taken to going to each person’s residence to spy. Just a bit of course. General surveillance. Usually they would let the police handle this but with a psychic power it’d be pretty much impossible for someone to spy normally. Ninomiya’s Quirk of illusions worked even on psychics and that’s why Satoshi had asked him to help out.

“Nino is my best friend,” Satoshi reminds the other. “He helped me understand how to make dream worlds, you know?”

Jun doesn’t say anything, still a bit pouty that he had to have the Illusionist anywhere near him. Agencies weren’t competing for recognition and most of the time they work side by side regardless of what agency they worked for as long as the Villain is captured that’s all that really matters. Their history isn’t as bad as Jun makes it out to be, really. It’s just that the other has interfered with his work more than once and that irritation along with Ninomiya’s familiarity with Satoshi has him on edge in ways he’s been trying desperately to ignore.

Jun’s pretty sure by now it’s not Stockholm syndrome.

\--

_“Are those specially made?” Jun questions, watching Satoshi fiddle with his fishhooks again. “You’re always playing with them.”_

_“My father gave them to me.” Satoshi brings one up to inspect it. “He got them in Hawaii or something. They’re just decorative, really.”_

_“So you’ve been to Hawaii?”_

_“Yes,” Satoshi gestures to the beach where they sat. “This is a beach there. But there’s no island usually. Not that you can see at least. Unless it’s a clear day.”_

_“Oh, so you brought me to Hawaii then?”_

_Satoshi smiles and chuckles slightly. “Yeah, I guess I did.”_

 

“I think I found him,” Ninomiya rushes into the office, a face on him that screams danger. Jun is on his feet and so is Satoshi. “Oh-chan, I don’t think you can take this one. He saw through my Illusion—“

“It’ll be fine,” Satoshi reassures him, walking toward the door. Jun goes to follow, only to be stopped. “Not you, Jun-kun. Sakurai-san said you can’t be involved.”

“It’s my case—“

“It’s _my_ case,” Satoshi reminds him with stern words. “My case that involves you. I allowed you to help me because I knew you would have more insight. But this is where your participation stops.”

Jun feels the authority for once. It resonates in the small room and his eyes fall on the fish hooks still in Satoshi’s hand. He thinks he gets why they feel off.

“I don’t care,” Jun says stubbornly. “You’re not going out there without me.”

Satoshi sighs, glancing at Ninomiya who looks worried. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I know I said I wouldn’t but…” He places a hand on Jun’s shoulder, the first time they’ve touched since the hospital, the hand with the fish hooks. Jun doesn’t have enough time to jerk away as he goes unconscious.

There’s no beach to greet him on the other side, though.

\--

  _“I think we’ve almost got it,” Satoshi grins at him one day when he comes back after a long absence. Jun had been staring at the clouds, letting time get away from him. “The Mind Terror.”_

_Jun sits up, smiling. “Really?”_

_Satoshi nods and then stops. Frowns. A look comes over his face. “Jun-kun.”_

_“What?”_

_“In order to get through it, I’m going to have to let it in.” He waits until Jun’s eyes meet his own. There’s a pulse of fear, uncertainty. But underneath it all, hope. “It’s going to hurt.” He puts out his hand. “But I won’t let it take you over.”_

_Jun looks at the outstretched hand for a moment. “We’ll see each other on the other side?”_

_Satoshi smiles again and Jun feels his heart skip a beat. “We will.”_

_Jun takes Satoshi’s hand._

 

Jun jerks awake.

“MatsuJun.” Jun turns to Aiba, then realizes where he is. “Matsu—“

“Where is he?” Jun is livid and he tries to get up but Aiba is holding him back. “Let me go, Aiba-san!”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Sakurai is there too, at the door and Jun stops struggling against Aiba and narrows his eyes at his superior.

“You know where he is.”

“Of course I do, but I’m not—“

Jun is out of the bed, faster than Aiba can catch him and he pushes Sakurai up against the door, anger flashing just like the clouds that roll outside, sudden and intense. “Tell me.”

“I’m not telling you.” Sakurai is unruffled by Jun’s anger, face calm. “You’re a liability, Matsumoto-san. You know this.”

The door opens, startling them all. Takizawa peaks in, unsurprised by the current state he finds them in. “Ah good, you’re awake. I need you.”

Jun backs away from Sakurai. “What do you need me for?”

“Ohno. So you can stop making that face,” he sighs. “Really, Sakurai-san. What did you tell him?”

“I didn’t—!“

“No matter,” Takizawa dismisses, opening the door wider. Sakurai sputters unattractively. If Jun wasn’t so worried about Satoshi, he’d have found it hilarious. “I’ll talk to you later about this. Come with me, Matsumoto-san.”

Aiba holds back Sakurai while Jun follows the mind healer. “Where’s Ohno-san? What’s going on? He put me to sleep!”

“He put you to sleep for your own safety,” Takizawa says as he leads him through the corridors of the healing rooms just below the Agency’s first floor. “If you had faced off against the Villain, your mind wouldn’t have been able to take it.”

“Ohno-san would have—“

Takizawa stops suddenly and its only years of training that keeps him from colliding into the mind healer. Takizawa turns to him, face stern. “Do you know how powerful Ninomiya-san is?”

“He makes illusions,” Jun says, confused.

“His illusions are complete. Unbreakable. And yet this Villain did it,” Takizawa sighs, rubbing at his temple. “Powerful minds like Ninomiya-san’s are rare, Matsumoto-san. Rarer still are ones like Ohno-san’s.”

He starts walking again and Jun feels confused. “What do you mean?”

“Did you know there has not been a single case of someone being able to reverse a Mind Terror?” Takziawa goes on. “I, a trained professional, have had to watch people go insane under my care because they’re almost impossible to separate from another mind.

“And yet Ohno-san was able to separate your mind, keep you under and safe while he simultaneously took it apart piece by piece.” They arrive at a door at the farthest end of the healing rooms, one he knows is for the worst cases. Jun looks at Takizawa with an alarmed expression.

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because you need to understand why Ohno-san did what he did,” Takizawa says. “I can’t have you angry at him.”

“He shouldn’t have invaded my mind like that.”

“No, he shouldn’t have. But it happened nonetheless,” Takizawa shakes his head. “As soon as he heard the Villain was able to easily break Ninomiya-san’s illusions, he knew there was no way he could let you get anywhere near him. He…” Takizawa stops, making a frustrated sound, but doesn’t continue.

“He what?” Jun prompts, agitated and confused. Why was Takizawa trying to explain all this to him? What happened to Satoshi that all of this was necessary?

“Just promise me you won’t be mad at him?”

Jun frowns. “Right now, I’m more concerned as to why he’s back here and not in one of the usual patient rooms.” He’s slowly piecing things together. “Something happened, didn’t it? To Ohno-san.”

Takizawa is silent for a second, gathering his words. “Ohno-san is one of the most powerful psychics this side of the globe,” Takizawa starts. “This Villain was…well he wasn’t a match for Ohno-san really but Ohno-san has a peculiar ethic.”

“The fish hooks.” Takizawa nods. “He says he can’t read anyone’s mind without using them. But…” He watches Takizawa’s face for a reaction. “That’s not true, is it?”

A small smiles graces Takizawa’s face. “I can see why he likes you so much.” He shakes his head.  “If only other people in your Agency weren’t so simple minded.” Jun feels like he knows exactly who the other is talking about. “Come on, I’ll show you to him.”

Takizawa opens the door.

\--

_Satoshi sits on a beach, alone. The sun sits low on the horizon and a chill is in the air. If he bothered to turn around, he’d see the storm clouds stirring, threatening the sunset he’d created._

_He knows this place well. He spent a month in the dream world with Jun here._

_At first he wasn’t sure if he’d get along with the younger man. He was too keen for his own good at times and Satoshi didn’t do well with keen types. He was too easy going, too passive for a lot of people. But Jun didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed more amused than anything, with the way Satoshi worked around the beach, making things to entertain Jun when he had to devote his time to the Mind Terror and not him. When he was there, Jun seemed to enjoy his company. Even Nino didn’t enjoy his company that much._

_Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome or something, he doesn’t know._

_What he does know is that he found Jun fascinating. His mind worked in interesting ways. Not that Satoshi pried into it. Everything he knew from Jun was found out here, at the beach. And everything he did find out, he found endearing._

_Maybe he was the one with Stockholm syndrome._

_Does he even know what Stockholm syndrome is?_

_He doesn’t turn when he feels another presence in his mind, invading this safe space he’s made for himself. “They could have come themselves,” Satoshi says, annoyed._

_“Are you saying you don’t want me here?” Jun asks, coming up to sit next to him like they have many times before._

_“I’m sorry,” Satoshi says instead, avoiding the question. “For putting you to sleep.”_

_“Takizawa-san explained it to me. I’m still angry, though.” Jun stares out at the calm sea ahead of them._

_“Would you have stayed behind otherwise?” Jun’s silence is answer enough. “I had to do it.”_

_“I told you, Takizawa-san explained it to me,” Jun sighs. “I’m a Hero too, you know. I get to show off my powers next time.”_

_Next time. Satoshi bites at his lower lip. “Jun-kun. I think you should leave this place.”_

_Jun finally turns to him, a frown on his face. “I’m not leaving. And this time you can’t just make me fall asleep.” Satoshi’s eye twitches and Jun laughs. There’s a sort of delighted tone to it though and it makes Satoshi look at him curiously. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to feel your emotions like this.”_

_It’s Satoshi’s turn to frown. “What do you mean by that?”_

_Jun tilts his head, confused. “You mean you didn’t know?”_

_“Know what?”_

_“You project.”_

_“Project what?”_

_“Your feelings. To me. In this world,” Jun says. “I mean, not only in this world. You did it once again, when you put me to sleep.”_

_“That…shouldn’t happen.” Satoshi’s brows furrow as he tries to test the area around him. He doesn’t feel any breaks in his shielding. There shouldn’t be any, at least. The only people who could feel his emotions were his family, but that was because he lo—_

_“Takizawa-san and Ninomiya said I needed to be your anchor,” Jun says. “I don’t understand why it has to be me though.”_

_Satoshi looks up at Jun, alarmed. He knows exactly why. And he also thinks he might have to have a talk with Takizawa and Nino about this. “It’s too dangerous for you to be my anchor,” Satoshi argues instead of explaining why to Jun. “They should know this. You’re not a psychic.”_

_“They said it didn’t have to be a psychic. Just someone who was close to you.”_

_“They could have picked Nino.”_

_“Right now the only psychic types we have in the area is Takizawa and Nino and it took all of their strength just to get me here.”_

_“It didn’t have to be you,” Satoshi reiterates. “It could have been Sho-chan or Aiba-chan, they’re close to me too—“_

_“That’s not it and you know it,” Jun reaches out and grabs his hand, the ones with the fish hooks. He hadn’t realized he’d materialized them. But they’re so ingrained in his head that he barely thinks when he makes them appear. “These aren’t real, are they?”_

_Satoshi looks at their joined hand and then back up to Jun’s face, watching the other trace his fingertips with his eyes. He swallows. “No, they aren’t.”_

_“Then why have them?”_

_“I’m...” Satoshi doesn’t know how to start. “I’m a True Telepath. It’s not a common Quirk. There’s people with types of telepathy. One way telepathy, sometimes two. Some that can control people’s minds. Or make Illusions like Nino’s. But…ones like me are rare.” He watches as Jun thumbs over the sharp edges of the fish hook, never letting go of Satoshi’s hand. If this was the real world, he would feel the blush that most certainly stains even his dream world face. “There’s only been two others before me. A girl, in America. And a man in England. We can communicate over distances and hear other people’s thoughts if we choose. We can move people as we wish, alter perception, sight. But we can’t change people’s memories or feelings. That’s never been our thing. If you were worried.” Satoshi looks at their hands again._

_“Why the act?” Jun questions. “Why the fish hooks if you don’t need them?”_

_“Because people are afraid of Quirks like mine,” Satoshi says. “If there’s no limiter, then people get scared and then I can’t help people. I can’t be a Hero.”_

_Jun lets go of his hand and Satoshi lets it drop to his side, burning with the afterimage of the other’s touch. “You know, my Quirk is pretty rare too.” Jun turns around, looks at the churning cloud mass that was Satoshi’s own Mind Terror. “Not everyone can control the weather like I can.”_

_Satoshi blinks for a second and then snorts. “Are you really going to have that sort of contest with me?”_

_Jun grins. “No, but your Mind Terror looks a lot like a storm, don’t you think? The kind you are probably aware I can save you from.”_

_Satoshi is already shaking his head. “This is more complicated than the first one. You can’t—“_

_“I can,” Jun says. “Takizawa-san and Ninomiya told me what to do. They might not be as good as you, but if we all work together, we can do it. And I said it before right? That I’d be the Hero next time.”_

_“Jun-kun…”_

_“Satoshi.” Jun waits until Satoshi meets his eyes. His heart skips a beat. “There’s something I want to tell you on the other side. But I can only do that if you let me help you.” He holds out his hand._

_Satoshi stares at it for a long second. “We’ll see each other on the other side?”_

_“We will.”_

_Satoshi takes Jun’s hand._

 

Satoshi opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel planned but idk if I'll get to it. It'll be focusing on a different pairing, telling a story that will both continue and run parallel to this one. One guess as to who that pairing is XD


End file.
